prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 29, 2014 Main Event results
The April 30, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri on April 29, 2014. Summary Just days away from Extreme Rules Divas Champion Paige, Bad News Barrett and Bray Wyatt looked to build momentum before their respective matches. Also, Goldust battled Alberto Del Rio with his brother Cody at ringside. Following his victory against Cody Rhodes on Raw, Alberto Del Rio sought to go two-for-two against The Brotherhood by facing Goldust on WWE Main Event. Although tensions between the Rhodes Brothers seemed to flare following the match on Raw, Cody supported his older brother at ringside during the battle with Del Rio. The Mexican Superstar started out aggressively against Goldust, but The Bizarre One displayed his resilience throughout the contest. Seeming as though momentum was in his favor, Del Rio lined up a powerful kick to his opponent, but the maneuver was reversed. This allowed Goldust to execute The Final Cut and secure the victory. Following the match, Renee Young asked Goldust if The Brotherhood's days of tag team competition were behind them. The Bizarre One ensured that the Rhodes brothers were stronger than ever. Cody's initial response was questioning whether Renee was asking if Goldust was better than his younger brother, but he quickly was calmed down by Goldust and the two Superstars shook hands and embraced. Only days away from her Divas Championship defense against Tamina Snuka at Extreme Rules, Divas Champion Paige battled former Divas Champion Alicia Fox. The foxy former Divas Champion was certainly hoping to put an end to Paige's Cinderella story. Nevertheless, Paige immediately displayed her aggressiveness and resilience and proved why she is worthy of the butterfly title. The unorthodox style of the Divas Champion played in her favor, keeping her in the battle and finally planting Alicia face first with an impactful DDT. After match, Paige's Extreme Rules opponent Tamina Snuka surprised the Divas Champion at the top of the entrance ramp and stared her down. After successfully navigating the tournament deciding the No. 1 contender to the Intercontinental Championship, Bad News Barrett faced Kofi Kingston on WWE Main Event. At Extreme Rules, Barrett will challenge Big E for the Intercontinental Championship and his battle against former Intercontinental and United States Champion, Kingston was a great primer. Battling outside the ring, Barrett threw Kingston toward the ring steps. Showing his uncanny agility, Kingston leaped over the steps, turned back and tried to take out his opponent with an aerial attack. Unfortunately for him, Barrett managed to catch Kingston in midair with the Bad News Bullhammer Elbow. Rolling his opponent back into the ring and securing the win, Bad News Barrett certainly sent a clear message to Big E. Ready for a fight in Kansas City on WWE Main Event, WWE's first-ever Irish-born WWE Superstar didn't let Bray Wyatt finish singing "The Whole World in his Hands" before he made his way to the ring. The Celtic Warrior showed no fear as he stared into the face of the monster Bray Wyatt and when the opening bell rang, the former WWE Champion built a great deal of offensive against The Eater of Worlds early on. The battle raged with near-falls mounting. Ultimately, distractions from Harper and Rowan allowed Bray Wyatt to execute Sister Abigail's Kiss and secure the win. After the match, The Wyatts attacked Sheamus but WWE Tag Team Champions Jimmy and Jey Uso came to The Celtic Warrior's aid, fending off Wyatt, Harper and Rowan. Results ; ; *Goldust (w/ Cody Rhodes) defeated Alberto Del Rio (2:30) *Paige defeated Alicia Fox (3:35) *Bad News Barrett defeated Kofi Kingston (2:30) *Bray Wyatt (w/ Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated Sheamus (13:40) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_083_Photo_01.jpg ME_083_Photo_02.jpg ME_083_Photo_03.jpg ME_083_Photo_04.jpg ME_083_Photo_05.jpg ME_083_Photo_06.jpg ME_083_Photo_07.jpg ME_083_Photo_08.jpg ME_083_Photo_09.jpg ME_083_Photo_10.jpg ME_083_Photo_11.jpg ME_083_Photo_12.jpg ME_083_Photo_13.jpg ME_083_Photo_14.jpg ME_083_Photo_15.jpg ME_083_Photo_16.jpg ME_083_Photo_17.jpg ME_083_Photo_19.jpg ME_083_Photo_20.jpg ME_083_Photo_21.jpg ME_083_Photo_22.jpg ME_083_Photo_23.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #83 results * Main Event #83 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events